Makepeace Coup
Makepeace Coup of the British Government consisted of a series of attempts. Quentin Makepeace was a playwright who expertly had his way around the government and commoners. Therefor, he knew the goings-on each side and knew how to manipulate them. Background Makepeace (in book 3) clarified that he had understood, so did his peers, that the Prime Minister Rupert Devereaux had been leading the government to ruin. There were civil unrest and wars the government was losing (war in America). Thus, Makepeace wanted to overturn the government. His end-goal however would still be magicians ruling (for better or for worse was not clear till book 3, for worse). Lovelace Conspiracy (summarized) Simon Lovelace (in book 1) wanted to eliminate the higher politician-magicians of the government. He was later (book 3) revealed to be a part of Makpeace's circle of friends. Preparation * Lovelace had a partner named Amanda Cathcart. He was only using her. They planned an event to be held in Heddleham Hall, Amanda's property. And they invited the high magicians of the government to attend. * Lovelace needed the Amulet of Samarkand in his plans. * He hired Verroq, the mercenary, to steal the object from the British Government where the object was kept. * (A series of events happened. see Simon Lovelace's page, Nathaniel's page, or the The Amulet of Samarkand). In the end, Lovelace reacquired the Amulet. * He secretly drew large pentacles in Heddleham Hall as part of the preparation for a summoning. Makepeace later said (in book 3) that he suggested the "large pentacle". The Night * The event had begun and guests arrived. At the hall, Lovelace trapped the magicians inside. * Lovelace wore the Amulet of Samarkand as protection from magic. He used the large pentacle, supported by three other magicians, and a summoning horn. * He summoned Ramuthra to kill the attendees. * He was foiled by Bartimaeus and Nathaniel. Involved People * Simon Lovelace - conspirator and primary leader. 1/4 summoner of Ramuthra. Died. * Rufus Lime - co-conspirator and friend of Lovelace. 1/4 summoner of Ramuthra. Escaped. * Maurice Schyler - co-conspirator, confidante, and master of Lovelace. 1/4 summoner of Ramuthra. Died. * Clive Jenkins - co-conspirator; the mysterious ginger-haired man. 1/4 summoner of Ramuthra. Escaped. * Quentin Makepeace - friend and adviser of Lovelace (revealed in book 3). Alive. * Verroq - the mercenary, hired for various tasks. One task was to steal the Amulet of Samarkand. Escaped Duvall Conspiracy (summarized) Two years after the Lovelace conspiracy, Henry Duvall wanted to take Gladstone's Staff, which was kept in Gladstone's Tomb (book 2). His purpose for the staff was not anymore explored (at book 2) but it can be surmised that he'd use the staff far a coup. Later on (at book 3), Makepeace said that the staff would have gone directly to him had Duvall succeeded. Unlike Lovelace who mostly planned for himself, Duvall was directly advised by Makepeace. Preparation * Duvall acquired a Golem and practiced its use around London. * The Resistance was slowly being manipulated by Makepeace. * Another Golem was ordered from Czech. Verroq was yet again employed, now as an extortionist. * The Resistance, convinced by Makepeace, would infiltrate Gladstone's Tomb to acquire potent magical items within - especially Gladstone's Staff. The Night * Duvall, since he could not get the Staff himself, used a Golem to cause mayhem in London in order to distract magicians from the theft in Gladstone's Tomb. * The Resistance, at the same time, penetrated Gladstone's Tomb and a member, Kitty, took a hold of Gladstone's Staff. * Duvall's plan was foiled by Bartimaeus, Kitty, and Nathaniel. Involved People * Henry Duvall - the Chief of Police; and, the Golem's user. Died. * Quentin Makepeace - the adviser of Duvall; and, the benefactor of the resistance (revealed in book 3). Alive. * Clem Hopkins - the intermediary - informant to the resistance and to Duvall with orders from Makepeace. Alive. * Verroq - the mercenary, hired for various tasks. One task was to extort the Animating Parchment from a Czech magician. Alive. Makepeace Conspiracy (summarized) Five years after Lovelace and three years after Duvall, Quentin Makepeace found a shot at his very own coup. He would enslave a spirit in his body and wield its power. Preparation * The state of Honorius (in book 2) - a spirit enclosed in bones - reached Makepeace and co.'s minds; and also Faquarl's. * Makepeace considered the idea of imprisoning a demon in a living human rather than bones. And that one could gain augmented power and knowledge courtesy of the trapped demon. * Makepeace tested the concept on the scholar Clem Hopkins, a fellow conspirator. Hopkins agreed to the test (two months before Makepeace's play premiere) and summoned Faquarl into himself. The attempt was successful. Hopkins channeled Faquarl's power. * Makepeace invited The Prime Minister Rupert Devereaux and the Council to attend the premier of his play - From Wapping to Westminster. (To appease the Prime Minister, many officials attended) The Night * Makepeace premiered his play. Hundreds of people attended, including Nathaniel and Kitty. * Magician's lenses were removed. They could not detect invisible spirits. * In the theater, Makepeace and co., using demons, captured some magicians and killed some. (The number of those who survived from the hundreds of play attendees were not revealed.) * They transferred the captured people at Westminster Palace. * Makepeace would offer a choice to the remaining magicians including Mandrake - join Makepeace or die. * Makepeace and co., in a different room from the other magicians, summoned spirits into themselves. * Makepeace chose, from Hopkin's list, a powerful spirit named Nouda. * Makepeace and co. became powerful. * But not long after, Makepeace's plan was quickly taken over by the spirits in the Spirit Revolt. Involved Characters Makepeace and co. (The Seven), all had little power on magic except Makepeace. * Quentin Makepeace - a playwright; the leader of the coup; the primary planner. Died. * Clem Hopkins - a scholar; co-conspirator and right-hand of Makepeace. Died. * Clive Jenkins - co-conspirator; employee of the British Government. Died. * Rufus Lime - co-conspirator and friend of Makepeace. Died. * Bess - co-conspirator. (no further background given). Died. * Withers - co-conspirator. (no further background given). Died. * Berke - co-conspirator. (no further background given). Died. Other(s): * Verroq - the mercenary, hired for various tasks. One task seems to have been as an enforcer to Makepeace's co-conspirators. Died. * Palmer - co-conspirator; employee of the British Government. Died before the conspiracy took off. * Faquarl - a spirit summoned for advice; and again later to acquire his power.